


if you wanna go to heaven (you should fuck me tonight)

by spacebuck



Category: Captain America, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (bucky calls steve's pecs tits), Aftercare, Anal Sex, Big Dick Barnes, Dom!Bucky, Dom/sub, Fingering, M/M, Metal Arm Kink, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Possessive Behavior, Present Tense, Prostate Massage, Rimming, Sex Toys, Skype Sex, Steve's Pov, Subspace, Top!Bucky, an interesting form of aftercare given bucky's not in the country but aftercare is there, bottom!Steve, mild breathplay, mild erotic asphyxiation, mild feminisation, oral sex on a toy, part two is less d/s and more welcome home sex with a bit of kink, sam wilson is mentioned, shit where do i start, sub pov, sub!Steve, vibrating dildos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:31:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5408252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacebuck/pseuds/spacebuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you just miss me,” Bucky drawls, and Steve realises this is his opening, his chance to show off for Bucky just a little. “Or do you miss something else too?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hahahaha oops
> 
> for those who were wondering if i'd go full d/s with these two, here's your answer.

Steve settles on the bed, dropping his tablet in his lap as he gets comfortable. He checks the time for the third time in ten minutes, quickly counting forward to Bucky’s timezone. As it had been the last time, it’s still a little early for their call, and Steve makes an impatient noise, shifting just a little. He switches to camera mode, making sure only his head and the top of his chest were visible just in case Bucky isn’t alone, then opens skype. He hesitates for a moment, then rolls his eyes at himself, hitting the little call option next to Bucky’s icon.

 

                Bucky picks up almost immediately, his face filling the screen, grin in place. God, it has been less than a week, but Steve aches to get his fingers in Bucky’s damp hair, press his lips to one rough cheek.

 

                “Hi baby.” Steve doesn’t even try to conceal the shiver that runs through him at Bucky’s words, and Bucky’s grin grows. “You’re early.”

 

                Bucky steps away from the camera, away from his laptop, and Steve hums softly as tanned skin comes into view. Bucky drops his towel, reaching for his sleep pants, and Steve murmurs, “You’re naked.”

 

                “You’re early,” repeats Bucky with a grin, arching his back just a little before pulling his pants on.

 

                “Only like, five minutes,” Steve protests, and Bucky snorts.

 

                “Five minutes and I woulda been dressed Stevie.” Bucky grabs the laptop as he spoke, the view on Steve’s screen twisting and shaking until Bucky’s finished settling himself on the bed. He sprawls on his side, sets the laptop down, and raises his eyebrows, waiting for Steve’s gaze to return from his chest.

 

                Steve doesn’t even pretend to be embarrassed, slowly raking his eyes up Bucky’s chest to his face as he retorts, “Didn’t say it was a bad thing.”

 

                Bucky rolls his eyes, and Steve slides the tablet down just a little in his lap, smiling just a little before brushing his fingers over the screen. “I miss you,” he says plainly, watches as Bucky’s expression softens.

 

                “Miss you too baby doll.”

 

                Steve squirms at the endearment. He couldn’t help it, not really, and Bucky’s eyes darken, visible even through the shitty webcams. “Do you just miss me,” Bucky drawls, and Steve realises this is his opening, his chance to show off for Bucky just a little. “Or do you miss something else too?”

 

                “I’ve had a little bit of help on that front,” Steve says with a little smile, and Bucky freezes.

 

                “Who?” Bucky hisses, eyes narrowing as he tips forward slightly, leaning into the camera. It isn’t anger, but there is a definite warning in his tone.

 

                The absolute possessiveness in that single word had Steve biting his lip, shifting the tablet out of his lap and up, until it rested on one crooked knee. “Not a who,” he says immediately, not wanting Bucky to think that, even for a second. “More of a … what.”

 

                Bucky settles at that, leaning back again before raising an eyebrow. “Show me.” It isn’t a request, and Steve knows it.

 

                “Show you, or _show you_ ,” Steve clarifies with a hum, letting the tablet tilt just a little, show a little bit more of his chest. He watches Bucky’s eyes flick down, linger for a moment before they met Steve’s again.

 

                “The first. We’ll see about the second after.”

 

                Steve dips his chin in a small nod, and flushes slightly when Bucky’s eyebrows raise in a silent _go on then_.

 

                “Day after you left,” Steve starts, voice quiet, breathy. “I went lookin’. Didn’t know how long you were gonna be away Buck.” Bucky nods slightly at this, and Steve hears fabric shift on the other side of the call, but he doesn’t mention it. Not when he’s got Bucky’s undivided attention, dark eyes focused on him from the other side of the damned world. “Did you know they had entire sections of those stores just for things that vibrate?” Bucky’s breath hitches at that, and Steve drops his chin, looks up at Bucky through his eyelashes like he knows his Bucky likes. “S’not as big as you. Doesn’t feel as good as you, but it feels _good_.”

 

                “Show. Me.” Bucky growls, and fuck Steve can’t resist that even on his best days. He slides a hand up his chest, curls his fingers around his throat lightly, just like Bucky would if he were there. Not squeezing, just holding for a moment. Steve hears Bucky groan, blinks his eyes open slowly, smiles faintly at the pure look of want on Bucky’s face. A part of him wants to keep it there, just to see how long it’d take for Bucky to take over, but another part of him is loath to disobey, not when they’ve been, are still, apart. So he drops his hand, and Bucky’s eyes follow it, widening slightly when he realises Steve’s going for something next to him, not in their drawer.

 

                “You have something in mind when you called me baby?” drawls Bucky, eyes on where Steve’s hand has disappeared off screen. Steve grins, small and private, drags his fingers up the length of the toy before picking it up, offering it up for Bucky’s inspection. The dildo is simple, not as thick or as long as Bucky, but decent sized. There’s a ridge near the top, but other than that, it’s plain. Bucky hums in approval, leans forward a little as he inspects it. Then- “You mentioned vibrating,” says Bucky with a little smirk, and Steve grins. He twists his hand, shows Bucky the set of buttons at the base.

 

                “I did.” Steve doesn’t even try to keep the anticipation out of his voice, and as Bucky gives a little nod, obviously approving, he can’t help but preen, just a little.

 

                “Show me how big it is Stevie,” Bucky orders quietly, eyes lifting to Steve’s face. Steve shivers, a small thing, and before he can do anything, Bucky continues. “Show me how it fits in your mouth.”

 

                Steve can’t help the soft whine that escapes him, but he does as he’s told, runs the head of the dildo teasingly up his throat, across his chin to his lips as Bucky watches patiently. He runs the tip across his chin, traces his lips with it, hears Bucky’s breath hitch as he flicks his tongue out, over the tip. “Steve,” Bucky warns, and he hums softly, and slowly slides the dildo past his lips. It doesn’t taste like anything really, doesn’t feel like Bucky’s cock does on his tongue, but the fact that Bucky’s telling him to do this, watching him do this, is enough to make his cock jump, enough to make him shift slightly.

 

                Steve slides it a little deeper, rolls his tongue against the underside, knowing full well Bucky can see his jaw work, will know what he’s doing.

 

                “God, Stevie, so fucking hungry for my dick that even plastic’ll do,” Bucky murmurs, and Steve whines, a thin, needy sound. “Show me what you’re wearing baby,” continues Bucky, and Steve blinks slowly, lets his gaze meet Bucky’s. He doesn’t remove the dildo from his mouth, in fact, he works it a little deeper as he shifts the tablet, shows Bucky how much he’s not wearing. “Stevie,” Bucky says quietly, eyes dropping to Steve’s chest, then down to the flushed curve of his cock. “Put the toy down for a minute Steve, wanna see you play with your tits,” Bucky growls, and Steve jumps to obey.

 

                Sliding the dildo out of his mouth, he drops it next to his hip before leaning back a bit more comfortably. Steve drags his hands up from his waist, spanning his ribs and dragging lightly over his pecs before he does exactly what Bucky would do, and squeezes them. Just once, not hard, but it’s enough to get an approving noise out of Bucky. He presses his pecs together and up slightly, lets Bucky look for a moment before rubbing his thumbs over his nipples, teasing himself.  Steve hears Bucky groan, and keeps going, working them into peaks before pinching sharply.

 

                “There you go,” Bucky murmurs as Steve groans quietly, and Steve hears the soft sound of Bucky's breath as Bucky leans forward again. “Harder baby, you know how you like it.” Steve can't resist the groaned order even if he'd wanted to. His fingers grow rough, pinching and tugging at his nipples, before he drags his nails over the flushing skin. Bucky's quiet moan at the resulting pink lines spurs him on, and he slides one hand up to his mouth, sucking on them, getting them wet before dropping them back to his chest.

 

                Bucky doesn't let him have that long, and his “Hands up,” makes Steve whine, even as he obeys. He lifts his hands, holding them in front of his chest, palms facing Bucky. Bucky's approving noise makes it worth it, his eyes dark and hooded when Steve lifts his gaze. “Good,” Bucky purrs as soon as he has Steve's attention. “This tablet have a stand Stevie?”

 

                Steve nods, teeth sinking into his lower lip, and keeps his hands where they were. Bucky grins, runs a hand through his hair. “Very good, baby. Put the tablet on its stand, on the nightstand.” Steve jumps to it, sitting up and hooking the tablet into its stand before making sure the tablet was set up properly. He tilts it just so, then settles back onto the bed, in the same spot as before. And waits. Bucky nods, shifts a little, until he’s flat on his back, head tilted towards the webcam on his laptop.

 

                “Hands on your tits Stevie, nice and easy.” He starts, and Steve swallows hard before doing as he’s told. Just cups his chest, presses them together a little, nothing more. “I’ll tell you what’s gonna happen. I’m gonna say how it’s gonna go, and you’re gonna touch yourself, anywhere you want to. If I stop talking, you stop touching.” There is a pause, and Steve nods, realising Bucky’s waiting for a response. “If you don’t like the sound of anything I say, put your hands in front of you, like before. I don’t wanna hear a peep outta you until I say you can speak, unless it’s either of your words.” Steve’s nodding before Bucky finishes speaking, arching his back just a little to push his chest into his hands.

 

                “What are your words Stevie?” Bucky’s voice is firm, and his face serious. Steve waits a moment, still, until the faint buzz faded from his ears and he could respond steadily.

 

                “Brooklyn to slow, Jersey to stop. Two fingers in the air if there’s something in my mouth.” Steve lifts a hand, demonstrates, two fingers up and together, waves them a little.

 

                Bucky nods in approval and shifts his laptop again, slides a hand over his front, rests it over his stomach as Steve watches hungrily. God but he wants to touch, can’t wait until he has Bucky there with him again.

 

                “Alright Stevie, you’re gonna play with your pretty tits for me, get ‘em all roughed up and red like I know you want.” Steve’s hands immediately fly to his chest, eyes dropping closed as he makes contact, working his fingers over his nipples lightly, teasing himself. Jumping the gun. “Miss the way you taste baby doll, so m’gonna get you to roll over, show me your ass. Spread yourself open so I can get a nice long look, so I can make sure nobody else’s been touching what’s mine.” Steve moans shakily at his words, digging his fingers into one of his pecs and dragging his nails over the skin. Bucky hums in approval at the pink lines before continuing. “When I’m sure nobody else has touched you-” Steve makes a quiet noise of protest at the idea, but Bucky lets it slide. “When I’m sure, I want you to get your fingers over your hole, want you to get yourself ready for your new toy.”

 

                Bucky’s voice drops, and Steve opens his eyes, dragging his nails down his stomach as he did. Bucky’s eyes are almost black, and he’s tipped forward slightly, hand disappearing offscreen, but still. Just holding himself, like he’s teasing Steve with what Steve can’t have. “Want you to show me how you’ve been using it Stevie, want you to fuck yourself on it, show me just how many times it can make you come. Wanna see you _wrecked_ baby, you wanna show me that?”

 

                Steve nods, a jerky movement as he wraps his hand around the base of his cock, holds firmly before stroking himself once. “Oh Stevie, you miss me that much? Just me talkin’ to you enough to get you off?” Steve whines, hand dropping back to the base of his dick as his hips jerk, precome leaking onto his stomach with the movement. Bucky whispers, almost dangerous with the promise in it. “I wanna wring. You. _Dry._ ”

 

                Steve’s hips jerk again, pushing up into the tight circle of his fist, and his breath leaves him on a gasp as he comes, just like that. The _idea_ of Bucky doing that, making him come until he’s got nothing left, coupled with the memories of the last time he had done that pushing him over that edge.

 

                Before Steve had a chance to even _think_ about stuttering out an apology, Bucky was speaking, the pride in his voice making Steve shiver. “There you go gorgeous, look at you. M’gonna keep count, see how much you can take.”

 

                Steve nods shakily when he can actually process what Bucky’s saying, and keeps stroking himself slowly. He bites his lip, sensitive, but works himself through it, cock barely going down before his hand is speeding up slightly.

 

                “Nuh uh baby,” Bucky admonishes with a raised eyebrow. “We’re gonna make a start, hands on your tits.” Steve gasps softly when he does, pinching his nipples as Bucky moans, loud and tinny over the speakers. “Now I wanna hear you, make as much noise as you want.”

 

                Steve immediately does so, mouth falling open on a moan as he tugs at one nipple, then the other, rolls them between his fingers before dragging his nails over the surrounding skin until it’s red and raw. He slowly slides one hand down his side, cups his hip.

 

                “Roll over, Steve,” Bucky commands in a low voice, and Steve immediately moves, turning onto his front and making sure Bucky could see him from ass to head. He can’t help but rock his hips forward, rubbing his erection over the sheets underneath him, a soft groan escaping at the friction. “Look at you, so hungry for it. What do you want more Steve, my cock or my mouth?”

 

                Steve whimpers, shakes his head sharply, and Bucky huffs a laugh. “Don’t wanna pick Stevie?” Steve tries to respond, but all that comes out is an open-mouthed whine. He arches his back, pushes his chest up onto his forearms so he can lift his ass for Bucky’s inspection. “You _were_ listening,” is the murmur from behind him, and he hums, wiggles his ass just a little. “Just for that, when I get home you can have both.”

 

                Dropping his head down, Steve fights a moan at spark of heat Bucky’s words send through him. He glances over his shoulder at Bucky, meeting his eyes for a moment before lying flat so he can move his hands. It’s almost nervewracking as he slides his hands down his sides, palms his ass, but the moan he hears as he spreads his cheeks is worth every bit. Steve hides his face against the sheets, rolls his hips forward slightly, then back against nothing with a moan as he lets Bucky look his fill.

 

                There’s a wet sound, a faint groan, and Steve lifts his head, looks over his shoulder at the screen behind him. Bucky’s unashamedly staring, arm shifting, hand still out of sight. Steve whines, thin and reedy, and Bucky gives a low laugh. “Where’s the slick Stevie?” He asks, and Steve fumbles a hand out, seeking in the folds of the sheets until he finds the bottle again, holding it up in Bucky’s view.

 

                “Good. Open yourself up for me Stevie,” is Bucky’s next order, and Steve jumps to comply. With a bit of manoeuvring he gets his fingers slick, holds himself spread as he teases a finger over his hole. He hears Bucky moan as he presses a little harder, his own breath hitching as the tip of his finger dips in. Bucky murmurs his name, and Steve takes the encouragement, hitching one leg higher and slowly working his finger in.

 

                Steve pushes back against his finger, just a small movement, and draws his finger back out, pressing in again with two. He hisses, eyes screwing shut as the dull ache starts and spreads, but pushes on, until his fingers are in deep. He pauses and over the sound of the blood pounding in his ears he hears Bucky groan, loud and unashamed. Steve wiggles his fingers, and the pleasure-pain starts to ease, so he draws his fingers out, pushes them back in. It only takes a minute or so for him to be able to spread his fingers, show off a little as he hears Bucky fucking _growl_ through the speakers. Steve’s toes curl, and he’s caught – he wants to be good for Bucky, do as he’s told, wants to be absolutely drooling for it by the time Bucky lets him have his toy. But he also wants to make it good for Bucky, wants to put on a show for Bucky while Bucky’s away. He wants to be worth the wait.

 

                “God, Steve, another one baby I know you want it, can see you clenchin’ up, _c’mon,_ ” Bucky purrs, and Steve’s hips jerk back, fingers curling deep as he gasps.

 

                “Bucky- _ah_ _Buck-”_ is all Steve can manage, and Bucky makes an encouraging noise.

 

                “Steve,” There’s a hard note in Bucky’s voice, and is sends a shiver down Steve’s spine. “Come.”

 

                There’s no way Steve can resist that, and he clenches down hard on his fingers, the stimulation too much and not enough all at the same time. He rocks back, once, twice, gasps getting pitchy as his head drops forward. Steve presses his forehead against the sheets, arches his back, and whimpers as he comes, hips jerking forward into the sheets.

 

                “Fuck, Steve, that’s two,” Bucky manages, and Steve barely hears him, shuddering as pleasure runs through him. When he _can_ lift his head, Steve looks over his shoulder, leaves his fingers where they are, and just stares at Bucky, mind almost completely blank as he watches Bucky stroke himself. He’s finally shifted up slightly, brought his cock into the frame, and he’s stroking steadily. Steve’s mouth waters a little, and he whines wordlessly. Begging for him.

 

                “Grab your toy Steve,” Bucky says, and Steve’s fingers are out of himself and closing around the toy before he has the chance to comprehend what Bucky’s asking of him. Everything in him is tuned to Bucky, and _God_ he just wants him. Wants to be good for Bucky, wants him to be happy, wants to make Bucky come harder than he has before.

 

                “Show me baby doll,” Bucky continues, and Steve lifts his hand, holding out the toy. “Show me how it fits, ride that pretty dildo ‘til you scream baby.”

 

                Steve doesn’t hesitate, dropping his hand, sliding the tip of the dildo over his hole. Bucky makes a soft noise, disapproving, and Steve scrambles to work out what he’d done wrong.

 

                “Slick it up Stevie, don’t be hurting yourself now,” admonishes Bucky, and Steve all but lunges for the lube, putting what’s probably way too much on the toy before leading it back to his hole. He hikes his legs up, first one, then the other, until he’s on his knees, spread wide and hips low, cock barely grazing the sheets but completely open to Bucky’s gaze.

 

                Steve rubs the head of the toy over his hole again, moaning quietly at the feel, and when the only noise Bucky makes is an encouraging one, pushes it in. It’s bigger than the two fingers he had used, and the lingering burn of the stretch makes him whimper, hips hitching forward before rolling back.

 

                He holds still for a moment, before it isn’t enough to just be filled, hips hitching forward fast before rocking back slowly as his mouth opens on a groan. Steve doesn’t try to close it, just pants, openmouthed and loud, as he fucks himself on the dildo. He can hear Bucky’s breathing over the rush of blood in his ears, can hear the encouraging noises and mumbled curses as though Bucky was speaking in his ear.

 

                Just as he starts to speed up, no longer stretched and burning but comfortably full, Bucky speaks, and it makes his hand still. “Steve,” he starts, and Steve whines in response. “Turn it on Steve.”

 

                Steve shakes his head even as his thumb finds the switch, the sudden vibration making his vision go white, before he’s coming, again. He clenches, shuddering as he presses his face into the pillow, and lets out a low moan that Bucky echoes. He can hear Bucky talking, filthy things that he barely processes as sensation runs through him, and he wants so badly to turn the damned vibrator off as the pleasure falls into oversensitivity. But he doesn’t, because Bucky hadn’t told him to. Steve moans again, shaky, and presses the dildo deeper, skating past his prostate as Bucky encourages him over the din in his ears.

 

                The sensitivity fades, and the low buzz of the vibrator sends heat sparking through him again. “Buck-” he manages, circling his hips slow and filthy until the head of the vibe is right where he wants it to be. Steve whimpers, fingers digging into the meat of his ass as his body jerks, and keeps the toy still, trembling with the force of it.

 

                Bucky’s words get dirtier, voice gets lower, and Steve barely comprehends until he hears a “Turn it up, I know there’s more settings Steve.”

 

                Steve does, immediately, skips right over a level to the second highest. He shouts, wordless and broken, and Bucky keeps speaking, but Steve hears none of it. They aren’t orders, so he pays Bucky’s words no mind, focuses on the pulsing head of the toy against his prostate, head rocking back and forth on the pillow. He rocks his hips back in short, sharp movements, breath pushing out of him on each one. _Uh, uh, uh_. It’s all he can focus on, his entire body tensing as he’s pushed right to the edge of orgasm again, fast. His breaths get higher, pitchy, and his eyes screw shut, the hand on his ass tightening as he rubs the toy against that spot. _Uh. Uh. Uh._

 

                “One more,” he hears, Bucky’s voice rattling around in his head, filling him up as surely as the dildo. “One more time baby, doing so well. So good for me.” Steve moans Bucky’s name, thumb hovering over the switch on the vibrator, silently offering, silently asking. “Go on Stevie, turn it up, want you to fucking _scream_.”

 

                Steve immediately does, thumbing the switch and jerking at the escalation of the vibrations. He chants Bucky’s name, in his head, out loud, he doesn’t know, but it’s the only word he knows. _Bucky. Bucky, Bucky, Bucky._ Then, it hits, body going taut as he screams his release, the hoarse, wordless sound making Bucky shout behind him. Almost on autopilot, he flicks the vibe off, keeps rocking the dildo as he clenches and comes, and _comes_ , long after the dribble that’s all he has left has stopped.

 

                Collapsing forward, Steve shudders again, body starting to settle as everything else floats on a haze of pleasure. Steve can hear Bucky talking, is dimly aware of the coarseness of sheets under him, against his cheek. But it doesn’t matter, not really, because he’s good, he’s safe, he’s _Bucky’s_ like he’s nothing else in this world.

 

                Awareness returns slowly, starting with the dim murmur of Bucky’s voice getting louder, clearer. He can almost make out words, knows Bucky’s speaking behind him, burrows deeper into the sheets and makes a confused noise when he realises Bucky’s not touching him. But Bucky’s words settle him, wash over him, wrap him up and make him feel warm. “You’re okay babydoll, I’m here. I’ve got you, you did so well for me baby, my good boy, looked so gorgeous doing that.” He keeps talking as Steve wiggles his ass slightly, realises he must have removed the toy at some point. Bucky must notice the action because the flow of words stops, and he asks, “You comin’ back baby?”

 

                “Mmmhmmm,” is Steve’s drawn out response, and he stretches, catlike, relishing in the slow pull of muscles. He shifts, before relaxing into the sheets again, ignoring the cooled wet spot against his stomach.

 

                “M’sorry baby,” are Bucky’s next words, and Steve makes a noise of confusion. He lifts his head, struggling against the weight of it, and looks over his shoulder. The tablet explains why Bucky’s not against him, skin to skin, but not why Bucky’s apologising. “Shouldn’t have let you get that deep while I wasn’t there.”

 

                “Buck,” Steve murmurs, voice lazy, slow and slurred. “Bucky. Buck. Felt good … _feels_ good.” He took a slow breath, let it out steadily. “Love you.”

 

                “Love you too Stevie,” is Bucky’s automatic response, no lest honest or loving for the speed at which he said it.

 

                “Di’you come?” asks Steve next, ass wiggling again. “Make you feel good?”

 

                “Fuck, _Steve_ ,” Bucky starts, before he adds, “All over myself, got some on the keyboard too, like a fuckin’ _teen_.” He huffs a laugh, and Steve smiles, happy in the knowledge.

 

                “Want you t’come all over me,” he mumbles, arching his back a little. “Fill me up an’ mark me up, show everyone m’yours.”

 

                Bucky groans, and the speakers crackle at the volume of it. “Fuck, baby, you’re gonna _kill_ me here,” he murmurs, and Steve smiles a little against the pillow. “Okay Stevie, I know you don’t want to, but you gotta clean yourself up, put some pants on. M’gonna call Sam. Don’t want you alone right now, and god knows you like that fella’s cooking.”

 

                Steve grumbles, but knows Bucky’s right, is enough in his right mind to know that he can’t be alone right now, but probably shouldn’t be manning the stove. “Fine,” he mumbles, rolling slowly onto his back, shoving the sheets, and the dildo, out from under him. “But when you get home, we’re not leaving this apartment for three days.”

 

                “Deal, baby,” Bucky says, and he’s smiling at the camera, looking rumpled and messy and _Steve’s_. “If I’m late, make it four.”

              


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been what, a year since i promised i'd do a follow up to this? i'm not sure how it turned out but this is inspired by, and dedicated to, [@certifiedsinbin](http://certifiedsinbin.tumblr.com) and their big dick barnes posts recently
> 
> tags have been updated but there's not too much kink here beyond a little bit of dirty talk and some mild breathplay
> 
> unbetad as usual, lmk if there are any glaring issues or i switch tenses or anything, i think i caught it all but sometimes i miss a word here or there

When Bucky gets home, Sam’s words fresh in his ears, the apartment is silent. The curtains are drawn, light from the streetlights seeping in under the hems, the only source of light as he makes his way down the hall. He kicks his boots off before he goes into the bedroom, pads forward on silent feet, sets his bag down on the dresser before crossing to the bed.

 

Steve’s sprawled across it, fast asleep, head buried in Bucky’s pillow. Bucky pauses at the foot of the bed, lets his eyes adjust to the dark with a gentle smile tugging at his lips, before starting to strip down. He’s peeling his pants off down his calves when he hears a sleepy mumble, the rustle of sheets. He glances up as he steps out of the garment, smile widening as he sees Steve peering over his shoulder at Bucky, blinking tiredly.

 

After sliding on a pair of loose sweatpants, Bucky crawls up onto the mattress, kissing between Steve’s shoulder blades before kissing his nose. “Buck,” he mumbles, voice lazy with sleep. “You’re home.”

 

“Sorry I’m late baby,” Bucky murmurs in response, cupping Steve’s jaw, laying a kiss on Steve’s cheek before nosing down to his jaw. “Y’should go back to sleep,” he adds, settling on his side, pressed against Steve’s. He settles his hand on Steve’s back, sneaks it down under the tangled sheet until it’s resting on the curve of Steve’s hip.

 

Steve twists to face Bucky, movements lethargic, and presses himself against Bucky’s front before mumbling “Get under the covers Buck.”

 

With his free hand, Bucky catches the edge of the duvet, and with a bit of wriggling he’s under. Pressing himself back to Steve in a warm line from chest to shin, he sighs happily. “Glad you’re home,” Steve mumbles as soon as he’s settled, and Bucky smiles, kisses Steve’s forehead.

 

“Glad to be home Steve.”

 

 

 

When Steve wakes up, it’s to gentle kisses down his spine. He stirs, tucks his head forward into the pillow, wonders how he ended up on his front again. Though, Bucky’s always been good at getting him to do anything, even when Steve’s asleep. He stretches, slow and sure, and hums softly as Bucky’s kisses pause, start to travel back up.

 

“Spoke to Sam,” Bucky murmurs once he reaches Steve’s ear, and he licks the curve of cartilage. Steve shivers a little, before managing to respond.

 

“What about?”

 

Bucky presses himself against Steve’s back, and Steve’s unsurprised at the firm nudge against his hip. “About last week,” Bucky responds.

 

“And?” Steve prompts, removing a hand from the pillow to reach over, grip Bucky’s hip. His fingers are gentle, rubbing back and forth over the bare skin. He sighs softly, happily. Bucky’s lips curl against his ear.

 

“I owe him three crates of beer, and owe _you_ an apology.”

 

Steve makes a confused noise, starts to lift himself up, but Bucky hushes him softly, presses him down firmly with a hand on his back. “Why?” he says instead, head turning to face Bucky, nudging his nose against Bucky’s.

 

“I shouldn’t have done that, shouldn’t have let you go so deep when I wasn’t there to bring you back up,” Bucky murmurs, lips pressing against Steve’s throat. A gentle kiss, then his lips drift back down his neck again. Lazy.

 

“I’m sorry baby,” Bucky continues, and Steve sighs softly, melting under the attention.

 

“S’fine Buck,” he responds after a long while, feeling more than a little like jelly as Bucky’s lips keep moving down.

 

“I’ll make it up to you,” Bucky says, like he hasn’t heard Steve at all. The sheet over their hips gets pushed down as Bucky licks and nibbles his way down. Steve can’t help but spread his legs a little, just a little. Bucky notices, laughs quietly against Steve’s skin.

 

“You don’t have to-” Steve starts, despite it, but Bucky’s already palming his ass, and he cuts himself off as Bucky spreads his cheeks. A combination of embarrassment and arousal shoots through him as Bucky just _looks_ , and he wiggles his ass a little, trying to make Bucky do _something_.

 

It works. Bucky’s lips press against his tailbone, soft as anything, before he’s licking, one fat stripe from Steve’s perineum to the little dip at the top of his ass. Steve moans, shaky, because god _damn_ it’s been a while since he’s had Bucky here to do that in person.

 

“Shit, Steve,” Bucky hums, as Steve’s shoulders press up, and his hips press down. “Remember what I said to you?”

 

Steve blinks, head tipping to the side to look over his shoulder at Bucky. He doesn’t really, he’d been floating, as out of it as he could be for most of their last call. He says as much.

 

Bucky grins, just a quick glint of teeth, then nips Steve’s ass. “Said that I’d reward you for remembering your rules.” Another nip, this one sharper, the pinch of teeth making Steve shiver. “That you’d get my mouth _and_ my dick. So, where do you want to start?”

 

Steve knows that it isn’t really his choice, that Bucky would have the whole day planned out, exactly how he’s going to ruin him in the best of ways. So, he hums, like it’s a decision he’s really pondering. Bucky slaps his ass just hard enough to make him feel it in response. Steve gasps, body tensing slightly, then grins over his shoulder. “Cheeky,” Bucky says, but he’s grinning, so Steve just wiggles his ass a little.

 

“Felt like you had a plan before, why don’t you continue that way?” Steve says after a second, relaxing into the mattress as Bucky’s hand, warm and heavy, massages his ass slowly. It stings, just a little, and Steve relaxes into the feeling. He isn’t surprised when Bucky’s other hand joins in, just nudges his own knees apart in silent invitation. Bucky spreads his hands apart, pulls Steve’s cheeks with him, and Steve hums happily, preening under the heat of Bucky’s gaze.

 

“Actually,” Bucky says, and lets go. Steve whines, short and soft, and pushes up onto his elbows to look over his shoulder, disgruntled. Bucky just smiles at him, pats Steve’s thighs lightly. “Sit on my face, I know you like it when your mouth is full too.” _Oh_. Steve is so on board with that. He scrambles up to his knees, and Bucky laughs behind him, pats his ass again, then lies down as Steve moves out of the way. Steve can’t help himself, reaches out and rushes the hair off Bucky’s forehead before kissing him softly.

 

“I did miss you.” He murmurs, soft, and Bucky’s smile curves against his lips as Bucky reels him in again.

 

“Missed you right back,” Bucky responds after their lips part, then his hands are sliding down Steve’s sides to his hips, then to his ass, grabbing. “Missed this too, so get up here.” Steve snorts out a laugh, kisses him again, then crawls his way up Bucky’s chest. A twist and wiggle, and Bucky’s hands land on his hips, fingers curling and pulling him in. Steve’s palms land on Bucky’s chest and his eyes roll back in his head just a little as Bucky doesn’t waste any time, spreads him out and gets down to business. There isn’t even a tentative start, he wedges his nose into the warm space and, with a hot breath, curls his tongue against the furl of Steve’s hole. As petty as it is, Steve’s missed this, the way Bucky handles his body like it’s his own. That’s really the last fully rational thought he has.

 

With Bucky using every trick in the book, Steve’s knees are shaking, and he sags forward, curling in on himself. His cheek presses against Bucky’s hip, and he takes a hitching breath, eyes focusing on the bulge in Bucky’s sleep pants just a few inches away. Bucky lets up, just for a moment, sinking his teeth into the curve of Steve’s ass. “Go on,” he purrs, and Steve can feel the vibration of the words against his skin. “Take it out.”

 

Steve scrambles to obey, shoving at Bucky’s pants until his cock springs free, then promptly forgets about the fabric. He slides a hand up to curl around the base, nowhere near touching, presses his lips to the side of it. It’s heavy in his hand, half hard, and it feels almost petty to even think it but _God_ he missed it. Toys aren’t ever enough, not anymore. Bucky flexes his hips, and his cock twitches a little. Steve takes the movement as the encouragement it is.

 

Not quite hard, Steve can almost get his mouth down to the base, lips brushing his fingers as he slides his mouth down without any build up. The thrum of Bucky’s pulse against his tongue jumps, just a little, and he feels the breath of air Bucky lets out against his skin before he dives back into what he was doing.

 

Steve lets out a little whimper, slides his mouth up to tongue at the head, can feel the cock between his lips stiffening up with each passing breath. He relaxes his jaw, opens his mouth wide, curls his tongue as he slides down again, humming when the head nudges at the back of his throat. He stays there, just for a second, and Bucky’s hips jerk up slightly, pushing it deeper. Steve can’t help the sharp exhale at that, not able to do much more, and Bucky groans against his skin, rolls his tongue flat against Steve’s hole before curling it in deep.

 

Steve moans, shaky, muffled, and Bucky growls something against his ass, flexes his hips and presses his cock a little deeper. Steve holds it for a second, two, then pulls back with a whimper, panting against Bucky’s hip as his hips make involuntary little movements, forward into air, back against Bucky’s mouth. “Fuck,” Steve manages, hoarse, and Bucky pulls his head back, laughing soft against his skin. “ _Fuck_ ,” Steve mumbles again, and Bucky nips the curve of his ass.

 

“Bit out of practice are we?” Bucky teases, rubbing his chin against the warm space between Steve’s balls and his hole.

 

“You were gone a week,” Steve protests against the heat of Bucky’s skin, and wiggles his ass a little, demanding. Bucky snorts. There are hands on his hips, then he’s being tipped onto his side then manhandled to his back. Bucky leans over him, eyebrow raised, and Steve raises one back, before wiggling his hips until they’re flush. Bucky’s breath hitches, and Steve grins, but then Bucky’s rolling his hips down, slow and deliberate in response.

 

Steve gasps, quiet, and hooks a leg over Bucky’s thigh, holding him in place as he rocked into the pressure. “Out of practice,” Bucky repeats, and Steve’s not really that invested in talking anymore.

 

“That’s what I thought,” Bucky continues, voice low as he plants his hand by Steve’s shoulder, grinds in close. “If you’re out of practice that way, means I should probably take it slow, huh? Open you up nice and easy before stuffing you full.” Steve groans low in his throat at Bucky’s words, already starting to feel parts of himself slipping in the best of ways, and opens his eyes to stare up at Bucky.

 

Bucky’s grinning, small and smug. “Here’s what I was thinking,” he murmurs, and Steve forces himself to listen, because that always signifies Bucky laying out what’s going to happen, and is the only warning he’s going to get. Plus, Bucky won’t move forward with getting his cock anywhere important until Steve’s agreed. So, he listens. “I’m gonna open you up nice and slow, because as big as your toys are, they’ve got nothing on me.” It’s not gloating, it’s the honest truth, and Steve rolls his hips up just to feel that _honest truth_ dig into his stomach a little more. “Then I’m gonna fuck you, just the way you like, but.” Bucky grins, and Steve steels what’s left inside him that isn’t already molten with heat. “You don’t come ‘til I say you can. And you only come once.”

_Oh_. Steve makes a noise, low and shaky, twisting his hips a little under Bucky’s weight. He shudders at the heat in Bucky’s voice, then nods, just a little, when Bucky doesn’t move.

 

“That sound alright to you baby?” Bucky prompts again, waiting for a verbal response, and Steve whines, caught at the back of his throat. But, after a second, he manages.

 

“Yes, please,” he gasps, and Bucky’s grin goes from patient to predatory, and Steve arches his back a little, shoulders rolling against the bedspread. “Please,” he says again a little more desperate, when Bucky doesn’t move, and Bucky tips forward, presses his lips to Steve’s chin. Then the corner of his mouth. Then, finally, Bucky presses their lips together, and Steve sinks into it, lets himself be taken over.

 

He doesn’t hear the click of a lube cap, too engrossed in the way Bucky’s tongue curls against his own, but his breath hitches at the cool press of fingers against his ass, spreading his cheeks. His hips flex when there’s the cool nudge of a slick finger against his hole, already relaxed and wet from Bucky’s mouth, and he moans softly against Bucky’s lips as it presses in.

 

“You’re so good,” Bucky murmurs against his lips as Steve relaxes into it, brushing his nose against Steve’s cheek as that finger slides a little deeper, curls on its way out. Steve tips his head up into the lazy affection, spreads his knees a little wider, and hums. “Look at you, get something in your ass and you go all soft, I should do it more often,” Bucky continues, like he doesn’t every night he’s home. Steve wants to tell him to shut up, but Bucky’s voice is soft, sweet against his skin, and he’s not sure he can muster up the brain power to do so anyway.

 

Bucky’s finger presses in again, and Steve pouts a little as it does so alone, wiggling his hips just a little. Bucky obviously recognises the silent demand, because he laughs, teases a second finger against his rim. “You’ll get what I give you,” he says, and it’s not much of a reprimand, said as sweet and amused as it is. “Gotta take my time, open you up proper.”

 

The finger slides out, in, curls just shy of where Steve wants the pressure of it, and he makes another noise in the back of his throat, so Bucky does it again, deliberately skirting the edge of his prostate. Steve shivers, and it’s another minute, two, before the second finger curls in, still not quite where he wants it.

 

Another finger, and Steve’s breath catches, stretched just enough to feel it. There’s no burn, not with how much Bucky’s taking his time, with how thorough he’s being, and Steve hitches his hips up into the pressure, demanding more even as his tongue feels too heavy in his mouth.

 

Bucky grins then, against his skin, and Steve knows that smile, even though he can’t see it. He curls his fingers against Bucky’s back, and Bucky copies the movement with the fingers inside him. It sparks up his spine, makes Steve tip his head back with a gasp, and Bucky’s there, mouth against his throat as he rubs his fingers in tight, rolls the pads against the bundle of nerves he’s been avoiding until now.

 

Steve hitches out a moan, body shaking under Bucky’s attention. Bucky does it again, and again, spreads his fingers a little until it pulls then goes back for his prostate. He’s unrelenting, and part of Steve realises that this is why he was so clear about the rules before they started. All too quickly he’s writhing, as much as he can with Bucky pinning him. Pressure coils in the base of his spine, and his gasps are getting higher and higher.

 

Bucky’s not letting up, and Steve realises what he has to do.

 

“Buck,” he gasps, hoarse and scratchy. Bucky hums in response, wiggles his fingers a little more. “Buck I’m gonn- _hnn_ … you’re gonna make me come.”

 

“Do you want to?” Bucky responds, with a little smirk, and Steve’s faced with a choice. It’s much easier than it should be to decide, even with his addled brain.

 

“Want you in me.”

 

Bucky lets up immediately, fingers sliding out enough to give his prostate a break, just sitting inside him and letting him come down as he presses kisses to Steve’s throat, his shoulders. “Good boy,” he murmurs, and Steve shivers a little, settling back into his skin as the tension in him wanes, leaves him gasping. It would be disappointing, but he’s still full, still has the promise of more to come.

 

Bucky places another kiss to Steve’s chest, right below his collarbone, and Steve tenses at the nudge of another finger against his hole. “One more,” Bucky purrs, “One more and you can have me.”

 

Steve shivers, nods a little, and lifts his head, staring between them as Bucky lifts his hips up a little. Then, pressure, and Steve can’t help the twitch of his hips, the way he clenches around Bucky’s fingers as the fourth slides in so easy. Bucky’s thorough, but almost brisk as he rocks those fingers into him, just trying to stretch him out. Steve lets out a breath as he feels something in him drop again, and he goes loose, easy as his head falls back to the pillow.

 

Bucky’s fingers slide out, and Steve whines, feeling empty. Bucky shushes him with a kiss, soft and sweet despite everything, then pulls back, and Steve closes his eyes, breathes, and lets Bucky take care of him. There’s a slick sound, Bucky’s breath shuddering out of him for a moment, two.

 

Then there’s blunt pressure, and somewhere in the back of his mind Steve’s glad Bucky had insisted on the extra finger. Bucky slides in, slow and steady, and Steve’s fingers curl against his back, nails digging into skin. “Fuck,” he gasps, head kicking back against the pillow again, back arching up as Bucky pushes in deep. “Oh _fuck_.”

 

“Out of practice, see,” Bucky responds, but his voice is tight, and when he settles in deep, hips against Steve’s, there’s almost a breath of relief.

 

“You’re so big, _fuck_ ,” Steve manages, hips shifting, rolling, trying to get more even as it felt like he was stuffed to the brim. “Fill me up so goo- _oh_.” His breath hitches as Bucky rolls his hips in tight, and he finishes his sentence on a moan, shaky. Bucky is everywhere, all around him, in him, and he’s absolutely overwhelmed with it.

 

One of Bucky’s hands drops, then, and clutches at his hip, tilts him just so as he slides back out. Bucky’s hips snap forward, sudden, and Steve can’t help it, cries out as his whole body tightens. “That’s it baby,” Bucky breathes, head dropping to flick his tongue against Steve’s earlobe, make him shiver. “Show me how much you like it.”

 

He grinds his hips in, low and dirty, as his teeth tug on Steve’s ear and Steve lets out a sob. It feels like he’s on fire, everything tuned in to what Bucky’s doing, the way his cock seems to hit everything inside him with every thrust.

 

“Bucky,” he whines, desperate, once sweat is dripping from them, slickening the glide of his cock against Bucky’s stomach. It’s too much, and not enough. He wants, _needs_ to come.

 

“Bucky,” He says again, and Bucky shushes him, switches hands. Steve tips his head, presses his cheek to the forearm beside his head, shivers as metal fingers drag up his cock, Bucky’s thrusts slowing a little, getting harder, deeper. Steve shudders, cants his hips up, and moans as Bucky’s finger tugs at his foreskin a little, swirls through the precome there. Then, nothing, as Bucky’s hand slides up again, thumbs at a nipple.

 

“Gonna spend hours playing with these,” Bucky says, voice gravel, as he pinches the sensitive bud, drags his fingers across Steve’s pec until the white lines start to fill with red again. “You flush so pretty when I fuck your tits.” It’s crude, but just what Steve needs, making him moan again, higher. Sharper. “You gonna come baby? Dirty up that pretty chest of yours?” Steve tries to nod, is pretty sure he fails. “You can come when you’re ready,” Bucky says, and rolls his hips in tight, before pulling out, thrusting in. It’s maddening, that he’s not fully hitting Steve’s prostate when he thrusts. He’s too big to miss, really, but it’s not _enough_ and the pressure rubbing past it is good, god it’s _good_ , but Steve needs something more.

 

He tips his head back, gasps in a breath, and feels cool metal trace up the line of his throat. “Please,” he gasps, not really knowing what he’s begging for, and then.

 

Bucky’s palm against his throat, fingers curling around it. Squeezing, not hard, but enough. Steve’s mind whites out, and he comes, cock jerking between them as he shudders his way through it.

 

When Steve’s mind comes back online, Bucky’s shaking against him, hips making small, aborted thrusts. Bucky’s lips are warm, pressing soft kisses all over Steve’s face, his jaw, as Bucky murmurs, “Good boy, you took it so well, so beautiful Steve, shit baby you’re so good,” over and over against his skin. Steve breathes in, holds it for a second, feels loose and light and warm with Bucky’s body over his. He clenches his ass and Bucky twitches, tensing for a second before melting into him again.

 

“Buck,” he murmurs, barely more than a whisper, and Bucky lifts his head, smiles at him.

 

“There you are,” he responds, before pressing his lips to Steve’s lightly. “You alright?”

 

“Mm.” Steve takes a moment, weighs himself up, knowing Bucky wants an actual answer. His legs are still spread wide around Bucky’s hips, there’s still a cock deep inside him, and there’s come smeared between them, all the way up to his nipples. He drops his legs, stretches them out before relaxing completely. Nods a little. “S’good,” he slurs, and knows there’s probably a stupid smile on his face. It’s not his fault, not really.

 

He hears the whir of the prosthetic as Bucky clenches his hand next to his head, tips his head until he’s resting his cheek against it. “So good,” he says again, eyes slipping closed, and Bucky hums quietly, slowly pulls back.

 

“We’re gonna talk about that later,” he says, and Steve was expecting that, knows they need to talk about his reaction when they aren’t sex addled and sleepy. Bucky sits up, moves to stand, and Steve reaches for him. Bucky shakes his head fondly. “Lemme get a cloth first, then we can cuddle to your heart’s content,” he murmurs, smiling, and Steve grumbles, but lets Bucky stand, cross the room to their little ensuite. “As much as I love you comestained and filthy, it’s gonna get real sticky real soon, and I doubt you’re gonna want to get up any time soon.”

 

Steve shifts his legs, stretches his arms over his head, and watches Bucky go, grimacing a little as he feels come and lube slide out of him. “Hurry up,” he mumbles, and Bucky laughs at him as he ducks out of the room.

_God_ , it’s good to have him home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so there it is, hope it was worth the wait lmao

**Author's Note:**

> for those who were wondering, i picked sam because steve, and more importantly, bucky, trust him completely, and know sam won't take advantage of steve while he's coming out of subspace. rib him about it at a later date, absolutely, but he wouldn't take advantage.
> 
> yell at me on [tumblr](http://brickhousebuck.tumblr.com/)


End file.
